A Little Faith
by ancient-relic
Summary: The words rang over and over in his head and no matter what he did, he couldn't forget. Her memory wouldn't allow it. "Just have a little faith... You have to believe that everything will turn out okay."


**A/N:** My initial reaction when this idea popped into my head was: "THATS CRAZY! LIGHT'S EVIL!"

My secondary reaction was: "I LIKE L/KAGOME SOOOO MUCH BETTER!"

My tertiary reaction was: "If I can write SessKag, (Sess normally hates her) then I can certainly do a LightKagome, because even evil-genius-university-students-with-death-books need love too. From relatively normal people who don't fall in love just because the other weilds a super-death-power.

And then, out popped this! I haven't really read many crossovers... but this is what I've come up with, nonetheless. Please let it be known that I've taken several liberties with the DNverse, about universities and their programs, and such. I also couldn't remember if Light's mother had a name.

I feel like I found an appropriate ending. Maybe, in some screwed up verse, this is why Light got so messed up. Except it couldn't really happen that way, I suppose. Anywhoo…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Deathnote…

* * *

**A Little Faith**

**By ancient-relic**

--

_This just in- the perpetrator of the recent string of bombings in Hiroshima has been captured._

_Strangely enough, he was discovered in front of the police department in Hiroshima, dead. A note clutched in his hand was a suicide note, admitting to have organized and set off the bombings. The coroner's report says he had ingested a cyanide pill, but suffered from a heart attack before the pill affected his system._

_Is this the divine work of Kira? Or was this simply incidental- a karmic accident- that stole this criminal's life?_

_Whether or not Kira discovered this criminal before the police did or not, a fair warning should be issued to all those thinking of defying the law: a life for a life._

_Only one fatality occurred during these bombings, yet in multiple cases, other lives have been lost. The families who have lost loved ones sleep easier knowing divine retribution has been delivered. The family of the deceased has refused to make a comment on the strange circumstances of the bomber's death, though incidentally, they are the caretakers of a shrine in Tokyo._

--

Beams of sunlight filtered through the trees, creating patterns of light and dark across the ground of the To-Oh campus. Kagome looked up from her textbook when the smell of crepe's wafted past her on a gentle breeze.

"Kagome," a voice greeted her.

"Light," Kagome nodded back, watching her classmate approach her, two crepes in hand. "Do you really need to bring me offerings every time you'd like to bask in my company?"

"When you put it that way," he smiled smugly. "I could just eat them both myself,"

Kagome's stomach rumbled in response. Light chuckled, and handed her the snack. After settling himself against the tree beside her, he glanced over at the book spread open on her lap.

"You're still working on psychology?" he questioned, looking at her curiously as she nibbled on his offering.

"Um, actually..." she mumbled, swallowing and wiping her mouth before continuing. "I've got something to confess,"

Light's heart gave a gentle twang at the word _confess._

"I'm transferring to a university in Hiroshima." She said, averting her eyes. "I've been working on my master thesis. They've accepted me into the psychology program there."

"...Hiroshima?" was the only word that he seemed able to form.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed. "It's pretty far away, isn't it?"

Light made a noise of assent. He seemed unable to form any more words.

"It's just... they have the best psyche program in the country!! And they accepted me on a scholarship, and..." she trailed off.

"It's all right, Kagome." Light said, his voice somber. He didn't expend much effort hiding the fact that he was hurt by her news. "You don't have to convince me of anything. It's your dream, right?"

"Mmnhmm," she hummed, downing the rest of her crepe.

"It is most admirable to chase after your dream," he smiled; though it was more of a grimace. She wasn't looking- she wouldn't see how forced it was. "I hope you succeed."

"Light?" she asked, confused at the tone in his voice. Turning, she watched him rise and walk away, tossing his uneaten crepe in the nearest trashcan.

"Oh, Light..." she sighed. Frowning down at her work, she closed her books. She wouldn't get any more done today- not while she was distracted.

--

Kagome was in the middle of unpacking her locker when she heard footsteps approach. Pulling her head out of her locker, she looked around for Light- she hadn't seen him since she'd told him she was transferring.

However, it was only a group of giggling girls, passing her on their way to their next class. Disappointed, she stuck her head back into the depths of her locker. She missed the curious eyes watching her from around the next bank of lockers.

Finally having shoved all her books into the box she was carrying, she closed her locker- though she supposed it wasn't really _hers_ anymore- and gathered both the box and her purse. Turning abruptly, she headed for her car- she didn't want to linger any more than she had to. It certainly wasn't going to do her any good.

Her mind was muddled as she trekked to her little silver coup... she wondered why Light had seemed so stiff after she had shared her news. Shouldn't he have been happy for her? It seemed he was disappointed, and she wondered why.

Trying to compose a list of reasons, she thought deeply, remembering back to the time when she had first met Light. She'd met him at their cram school- in the prep course for university. They'd been strangers for a long time- competing for top marks in the class. However, after being assigned to work on one of the few group projects together, they learned that they both had quite a bit in common. Their fathers both had worked for the same police force- though Kagome's had died when she was seven. They also both aspired to go to university- though it seemed that neither of their families was in the greatest of financial positions to actually send their eldest children to the schools they really wanted to go to.

Together, they decided that they'd apply to the same university- the closest, and relatively inexpensive- being the second best thing that they could accomplish. Light didn't seem to mind being downsized to To-Oh University, because he planned on joining the police task force after he completed his post-secondary education. Kagome however, took the news slightly harder- she wanted to be a psychologist, and for that, she needed a specific university degree- something not offered at this school. Even if she had to go back to school after she had earned enough money, she promised herself that she'd make it.

Now, after two years together, she and Light had still competed for top marks- though they weren't in the same classes, and as such, the marks couldn't really be compared. However, they challenged each other to do better than their best, and for that, Kagome was glad. She was sure that she wouldn't have succeeded in her dreams without Light's support. She really wanted to tell him that before she left... though it seemed he was upset with her.

She lingered on the idea of university- was it perhaps that she was finally going to the school she had aspired to go to? That she had risen above expectations, and beat Light to her university? Was he jealous? Kagome knew that Light's intelligence was wasted on a community school. However, he didn't seem inclined to show the board of education otherwise, and was content with his courses and his school.

"He's so lazy..." Kagome chuckled, pleasant thoughts and memories tickling her mind as she reminisced.

"Who's so lazy?" a voice questioned from behind her.

"Ah!" Kagome's soft cry cut through the spring air. Luckily for her, her box of things was resting on the top of her car, and did not fall.

"Oh, Hideki," she said, pressing a hand over her heart. "It's just you,"

"Were you expecting someone else?" L questioned, fiddling with a lock of hair.

"Not really," she sighed. _Only Light... but I guess he's still upset with me._

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, looking at her box of belongings. His stare seemed to unnerve her.

"I'm transferring to the university in Hiroshima for my masters in psychology," Kagome explained.

"Really," L seemed surprised at this confession.

"I was accepted on a special scholarship award," she amended."I start my first semester there in a week- but I have to get settled in and organized before classes start, or else I'm doomed."

L nodded, agreeing with her logic. "It's hard to work efficiently in chaos, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded. "Exactly! I'm a little sad to leave, after growing up here all my life... I'll miss my family, and my friends..."

"Like Light Yagami?" L questioned, watching as Kagome reacted with predictable shock.

"Uh, well, yes... I guess." She said, wondering how much Hideki Ryuga knew about her and Light.

"I've seen you two together on more than one occasion," he shrugged. "It looked like you were close childhood friends,"

"Something like that," Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry, Hideki, but I must be off,"

"Ah," L said, "Sorry for the delay,"

"Not at all," Kagome grinned, packing her box into her trunk. "When you see Light, will you tell him I said bye?"

"Certainly," L smiled at the girl. "And good luck,"

"Thanks!" she waved as she pulled out of the parking lot.

As she disappeared, his gaze slid to Light's, who'd been watching from a second story window.

--

Light watched Ryuk with a mild interest, as he danced around. He was desperate for an apple, but being at school, there were none for him to eat. His gaze slid over to Kagome's empty seat, one of the few in the class.

Lost in thought, he was startled when the bell rang, signalling the end of the seminar. Students rose all around him, blocking his view of Kagome's spot by the window, and efficiently ended his melancholy thoughts about his closest friend.

"Light," a voice prompted him from behind him.

Gathering his notebook and textbook, Light stood, only to be face to face with L- more popularly known as Hideki Ryuga.

"Ryuga," he acknowledged. "What can I do for you?"

"I saw you watching Kagome leave, earlier." He cut straight to the point.

"Yes, I saw you too," Light countered, not particularly in the mood for L's mind games.

"Why didn't you just speak to her before she left, instead of spying on her from the window?" L questioned, watching Light's face closely. A dark shadow seemed to eclipse his face for a fleeting moment, but then it was gone.

"I'm sorry, Ryuga," Light said, his tone cold, yet polite. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I guess you're right," L shrugged, wondering what had put Light in such a bad mood. "She asked me to tell you that she said goodbye,"

Light gave him such a pained look that L had to do a double take. "Thank you, Ryuga," he said, forcing himself to remain polite. "But I must be going, now."

L watched with an amused smile as Light hustled out of the seminar hall, heading somewhere that he couldn't guess.

--

Light slumped into his seat in the kitchen. Sayu looked at him curiously, her homework temporarily forgotten.

"Is something the matter?" she was genuinely concerned. It wasn't often that her brother slumped.

"No," Light replied, lifting his head and straightening his back. _It was a momentary lapse,_ he thought.

"Obviously something is wrong," a voice piped up from the counter. Light turned to look. It was Ryuk. "He misses his giiiirlie-friend," he sang.

His mother strode into the kitchen, walking right through Ryuk, startling him. She placed a brown paper bag of groceries down on the counter. Sayu, looking to her mother, relayed her distress.

"Mom, something's up with Light, and he won't talk to me," she exclaimed, pointing at him. "He was just _slumping_!!"

"Oh dear," her mother smiled, humouring Sayu for only a moment. "Slumping?"

"Mo-om," Sayu whined, catching on quickly to the sarcasm.

"Dear, he's just a little upset," her mother replied, unpacking ingredients for dinner.

"I'm still here," Light spoke up. "You're talking like I've left the room."

"Haven't you?" his mother continued to tease. At Light's look, however, she stopped. "Light, dear, you're worrying everyone with that mopey attitude of yours. It's only natural your sister would be curious,"

"I'm not mopey," Light responded, rising and plucking an apple from the fruit bowl. Ryuk seemed to perk up at this action.

"Ah, but you've been like this for several days," his mother replied. "Ever since you found out Kagome was transferring."

"Kagome transferred?" Sayu chirped up. "To where?"

Light wondered how his mother had figured it out. Turning to his sister, he replied in a clipped tone. "She got accepted to the university in Hiroshima, and she left for her new residence earlier today."

"Ohhhhh," Sayu said, nodding knowningly at her mother. "You're all upset because Kagome went away,"

"Hardly," Light replied, watching his mother and sister share a knowing look.

"Light dear, even if you don't realize it now, you'll realize it eventually," his mother said. Light turned to leave the kitchen.

"Don't go getting too engrossed in your work- dinner will be ready in an hour, and your father's going to be home tonight."

"Sure, mom." Light replied, walking up the stairs to his room and tossing Ryuk the apple once they were out of sight. Upon reaching his room, he shut the door with a snap.

Downstairs, Sayu looked at her mother again, and they both giggled.

--

Beams of sunlight filtered through the leaves over Kagome's head, creating gentle patterns through the grass and atop her textbook, which was sitting open in her lap. A cool spring breeze wafted through the area, lifting Kagome's long black hair. Looking up, Kagome was eclipsed for a moment by the image of Light walking towards her with a snack for her in hand.

However, the pleasant memory soon faded, leaving Kagome with a rather beautiful view of her new school's award-winning garden. She'd assimilated herself rather easily into her new school, becoming too busy with assignments to worry about anything else. However, spring break was a few days away, and she knew that having nothing to busy her mind with, her thoughts would eventually slide to Light, and To-Oh University. She wondered how he was fairing without her... and she wondered whether or not Hideki had passed on her message. She wondered if Light was still upset with her, too.

Her wonderings were cut short by the vibrating of her phone. Moving her books off her lap, she dug through her purse to find her cell phone. Looking at the call display, her heart skipped a beat when she read _Yagami_ off the LED screen.

"Hello?" she flipped her phone open expertly.

"Kagome?" a female voice questioned.

"Yes, that's me," Kagome replied, disheartened.

"It's Sayu, Light's little sister," she replied, sensing Kagome's disappointment.

"Hello Sayu," Kagome smiled, remembering the little girl who looked up to her brother as if he was a god. "What prompted this call?"

"It's Light," she said, her voice quieting. "He's been really down and mopey, lately, and he's a drag to be around," she explained.

Kagome listened carefully, curious as to Light's behaviour. "Do you know what's bothering him?"

"No," Sayu lied, hoping Kagome wouldn't figure it out before she had enacted their plan. "Mom and I were wondering if we could send him to visit you for spring break, to get him out of the house. Your break is the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Kagome affirmed. "But... does Light want to come? I mean... shipping him away,"

"He's fine with it," Sayu interjected. "He just won't admit that he's been down, is all."

"If you say so," Kagome replied, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Light was coming to visit? "Where should I meet him?"

"Well, his train should arrive the day after tomorrow at 12:30, at the main station... oh, I forget the name," she mumbled.

"It's all right," Kagome laughed. "I know the place. I'll be there to pick him up,"

"Perfect," Sayu was beaming. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Kagome waved it off. "It'll be nice to catch up."

"Okay, then," Sayu said. "Talk to you later?"

"Sure,"

"Bye!"

Kagome snapped her phone shut, staring at it in wonderment for a moment. Light was coming to visit?

Light was coming to visit!!

Gathering her books quickly, she hustled to her little apartment just outside the campus. She had some cleaning to do before Light arrived!!

--

Sayu smiled at her mother triumphantly. "It's done," she grinned.

"What's done?" Light strode downstairs, ready for his last day of school before their spring break.

"We're sending you to visit Kagome," his mother replied, looking at him sternly. "You've got some things you need to straighten out with her, I believe,"

"But I-" Light began, only to be cut off.

"I'll have none of that, young man," his mother began, waving a sauce covered spoon at him. "You've been down in the dumps since Kagome left this place, and you haven't even called her! Did it ever occur to you that Kagome's been missing you too?"

Light's retort was silenced at his mother's logic.

"I think you two need to sit down and talk about some things," she continued, "And draw some lines. You've been friends with Kagome a long, long time- too long to let distance ruin it. And besides, you've never been to Hiroshima, have you?"

Light didn't respond- he chose to stare at his mother in thinly veiled amazement. He'd never ever seen her so aggressive about something before.

"Don't give me that look," she said, realizing herself. Her cheeks were dusted with pink. "I'm only looking out for my son. And you've really no say in the matter- we've already bought you a train ticket."

Ryuk, who'd been observing the whole interaction from the front door, began to chuckle. "How amusing, mothers are."

Light turned at the shinigami's comment, and strode towards the door. Ryuk, sensing Light's displeasure, phased through the door, still chuckling madly.

"I'll see you two later- I'm going to be late for school." Light said, waving as he walked out the door.

"Have a nice day at school, honey!" his mother waved.

--

Kagome fiddled anxiously with her scarf, waiting for Light's train to arrive in the station. She was so nervous... she hadn't seen him for almost a month- but it seemed like longer than that. A million questions, thoughts and memories danced across the back of her eyelids every time she blinked.

With a hiss of steam and a squeal of the breaks, a train rolled into the platform. Kagome stepped back as commuters and travellers stepped out of the train, dragging suitcases, luggage, and bags. She scanned the crowd for the familiar face she'd been dying to see, and her heart flopped in her chest when he approached her from the nearest exit.

"Light!" she smiled, dashing over to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Light placed his two small bags on the ground in favour of hugging Kagome back.

"I missed you so much- it's been so lonely here without you, and I-"

Light's gloved hand stopped her. "I'm really sorry, Kagome," he said, looking down at her apologetically. Kagome's heart thudded anxiously at his gentle look.

"What for?" she said, moving his hand.

"For being so stubborn and rude to you before you left," Light said, picking up both of his bags in one hand, so that he could link the other arm with Kagome's. "I just couldn't believe that you were leaving me behind- so I ignored it."

Kagome blushed, and smiled up at him. Light let a lopsided grin slide across his face as well. His heart was doing a mad dance in his chest, and Kagome's arm linked through his had his own arm tingling in delight. He didn't know what the warm feeling flooding through his chest was, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Shall I show you where I'm living now?" Kagome questioned, accepting his apology with a smile on her face. "Then I can take you to my favourite little tea-shop!"

"Anything you'd like," Light said, relaxing, losing his rigid posture for the second time in a long time. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "This is our vacation, right?"

"Right!" Kagome smiled, tugging him out of the train station and towards where her car was parked.

--

"Good morning, Light!" Kagome sang, pulling open the blinds with a single sweep of her arm. Light merely groaned at the sudden shift in intensity, and rolled over on the couch.

"You've gotten even lazier, you know," Kagome smiled at him, watching as he wiped his eyes and face with his hand, giving her a sleepy-eyed stare.

"I'm vacationing." He replied crossly, standing and stretching. Dressed in only his pyjama bottoms, his place skin seemed to glow in the morning sunshine, but Kagome had quickly acclimitized to Light's half nude form.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Sleep in?"

Kagome merely smiled kindly at him in response, and giggled. "I've got eggs and bacon going, and some black coffee is sitting, waiting for you at the island." She said, disappearing through the little doorway to the little breakfast nook and kitchen.

Light sent another sleep-rumpled scowl in her direction, but wisely chose to stagger into the bathroom, wash his face, and brush his teeth before entering the kitchen. Settling himself atop one of the stools at the island, he looked down at the steaming coffee. This routine he and Kagome had created... seemed so _natural._ He pitied that it was going to end a day later. He smiled into his coffee mug.

"So," Kagome said, catching his smile and replacing it with scrambled eggs and bacon. "What do you want to do today? It's our last day together, after all. You're back home tomorrow on the train, right?"

"At 9:30," he acknowledged, choosing to stuff his mouth rather than talk some more. Kagome's cooking was _heavenly_.

"Well then," Kagome said, her spirit dampened only for a moment. "What would you like to do?"

"Doesn't matter," Light shrugged, glancing up at her before returning his eyes to his plate. They'd been sightseeing, shopping, and Kagome had given him both a tour of her campus and of the university's famous library.

"Well, you can pick, because I've chosen just about everything else," she thought aloud. "I'm going to shower and dress- and here's the morning newspaper." She handed him the folded paper, and disappeared out of the room. A moment later, Light heard the water start running, and the faint melodies of Kagome singing in the shower.

Flipping open the paper disinterestedly, he opened to the crime section, scanning over the names, and the crimes. A name caught his eye, and he found himself reading the brief article.

_A series of bombings have been occurring just outside of Hiroshima, which has sent citizens into a flurry of anxiety. Many have been heading out of the city, fearing that their neighborhood might be the next target for this serial killer._

_It has caused such a stir that even the University has recorded a drop in enrolments- students fearing the large campus and the anonymity of the large numbers of students. Many parents are concerned of the threat of a school bombing- not unlike the incident that occurred at the University of Nagasaki Technologies. Authorities have assured special procedures have been put into effect for monitoring the school, but it seems that the University will have to turn to new methods of selecting students._

_However, recent news from the police force states that the ringleader of this 5-group terror squad, those behind the bombings, has been captured. Junpo Rin has been sentenced to life for murder, arson, and of course, the damage done to personal property for the bombings. In an attempt to condone, he has given up each of his partners, and they have all been captured but one; the police are currently on the lookout for him. There is a reward being offered for the capture of this boy, Takahashi Gato, however the police are currently unsure of his physical appearance. If you have more information on his whereabouts, please call 1-800-647-884-0032._

Clicking open his watch, Light made short work of Junpo Rin after glancing at the small picture of him that was inset, not bothering to even watch as the boy's 40 seconds ticked away. He committed the second name to memory, for even a threat to Kagome was unacceptable. A strange compulsion to protect welled up within him- something that he hadn't felt since Sayu had come home with her first boyfriend.

He chuckled a moment, flipping through the newspaper for something more interesting to read. His eyes settled for a moment on the movie listings, and resolved that he would take Kagome to a movie and lunch on their last day together.

"Light...?" An inquisitive voice approached him. He cursed, snapping his watch shut, and then tapping at it, pretending to see if it had stopped.

"Kagome," he replied, watching as she entered the room in a salmon-coloured shirt and slim-fitting jeans. She always managed to look gorgeous, he realized. She was twisting his damp hair up into a loop.

"Have you decided what you'd like to do today?" she questioned, taking in his cleaned plate, the empty mug, and the opened newspaper.

"Yes," he smiled, Kagome turning pink at the grin. "I'd like to treat you to a movie and some lunch- how does that sound?" He rose, taking his dishes to the sink.

"It sounds nice," Kagome smiled, looking up from the listings to where he stood, leaning on the counter watching her. "It says it's supposed to rain today- but I have the feeling it won't, so that we can have another nice outing."

"How do you know that?" he questioned, watching as she glanced down at the paper once more, scanning the weather report.

"Oh come on," she laughed. "Have a little faith! Just believe that everything will turn out okay."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, moving past her and out into the kitchen. "I'm going for a shower."

--

Kagome, dressed in a sweater, and a matching scarf and hat, clutched Light's arms as he led her out of the matinee show at the town theatre.

"That was so nice," she sighed. "Wasn't it romantic when he confessed to her?"

"Hhmph," Light snorted. "It was cowardly. He only did it because he was afraid of losing her to someone else."

"It was because he wanted her to know how he felt!" Kagome protested, giggling at Light's cynical words. "You can't always be so negative about love, you know. Or else before you know it, it'll just pass you by!"

"What happened to a little faith?" Light retorted, leading her to the little cafe he had chosen for their late lunch.

"You have to believe," Kagome said, with a reprimanding grin. "That-"

"That everything will turn out okay," Light finished, smirking down at Kagome as they entered the little cafe. Kagome smacked him playfully. They were seated momentarily, and were waiting for their orders to be taken, when Light's phone began to buzz in his pocket.

"Please excuse me, Kagome." He apologized. "I'll be right back,"

Kagome smiled, shaking her head. "It's all right. I'll order for you if our waiter comes."

Light smiled softly at her before stepping out of the little restaurant and flipping his phone open.

"Hello?" he questioned, his voice sharp at being interrupted on his last day with Kagome.

"Light," needless to say, he was surprised by L's voice on the other end of the line.

"Why are you calling me?" he demanded, shoving his other hand in his pocket. "I'm on vacation-"

"With Kagome," L finished. "Yes, I know. I called to inform you that a serial bomber was killed in Hiroshima earlier today,"

Light was surprised that the news had reached L all the way over in Tokyo. He wondered vaguely if L had sent someone to keep an eye on him, still unsure of his innocence. He'd have to be a little more careful in the future... and he especially wanted to keep Kagome out of the way. Light stepped out of the way as a man, coat pulled high around his neck from the cold, moved to enter the cafe. He caught Kagome waving at him from the corner of his eye, and he waved back.

"Light? Light, are you there?" L's voice crackled on the other end of the line.

"Yes," he said, pausing for a moment. "I just was reading about a serial bomber in the paper this morning," Light decided to play the shocked, nonchalant card. Ryuk, who had left him alone for the most part, was floating a little ways off, watching what was happening inside the cafe with an amused look on his face, and chuckling.

"It's such a shame..." L said, after a pregnant pause, "That these things almost seem to _follow_ you-"

"Listen," Light said, irritation returning. "I don't know what you're trying to accuse me of, but you've interrupted my date with Kagome. Do you think we could talk about this when-"

A man rushing out of the store cut off Light's words, as he pushed past him. "How rude," Light muttered, before watching with shock. It was the same man with the dark jacket from earlier. Across the road, the man raised his fist into the air and yelled at an unseen party.

"This is for you, Junpo-sama! I will not let your teachings go wasted on this homely disciple, Takahashi!"

By the time he had finished his raving, a crowd had gathered. Dread filled in Light's gut, and he spun, to look at Kagome, who was watching the scene rather disinterestedly from her seat by the window. She smiled at him- though it faltered at his look of horror, and then Light's world exploded.

A violent ripping and the shattering of glass deafened him, and he was thrown backwards, away from Kagome and across the street. Ryuk was laughing; howling by the tree across the street. Light's head hit the pavement in the middle of the road with a sickening crack, and his vision faltered for a moment as he lay there, stunned.

Then, in the aftershock, and the ringing of his ears, the screaming started. Shrill screams- deep voices yelling, and the approaching of sirens- weaved in and out of Light's head like white noise. He struggled to rise, to catch the man responsible- but he discovered that the bomber had already disappeared.

Foggy, he laid his head back down on the ground, the cold stone cooling the sting and throb in his head. Shifting, his hand came into contact with something warm and sticky. His mind instantly jumped to Kagome...

"Kagome!" his voice cried, hoarse. "Kagome-" he struggled to rise, his head spinning.

Managing to turn himself into an upright position, his eyes fell in horror upon the demolished little cafe. Rubble, light fixtures, tables and glass littered everywhere. Bodies were strewn haphazardly among the remains. Looking for his seat, and for Kagome, he caught a glimpse of her, trapped beneath a chunk of the ceiling, several shards of glass sticking out of her torso. The one that caught his attention, however, was the one that had punctured her right breast, in the approximate area of her right lung.

"Kagome- Kagome-" he chanted, dragging himself along the ground. He couldn't rise- his left leg throbbed with pain. He was bleeding from his left side as well, where glass had pierced his hip. And he was fairly sure his head was bleeding too.

Finally making it to Kagome's side, she looked up at him through cloudy eyes. "Light...?"

"Kagome, Kagome," his chant was one of relief. He grasped one of her hands, and was shocked to find it cold. "You're okay- you're going to be okay."

"No, Li- I -unn-" her mumbled words changed to a moan of pain.

"Don't talk-" he rasped, wincing as she inhaled, a bubbling sound coming from what he suspected was a punctured lung. "The paramedics- they're coming, they're going to get you! You're going to be okay- I promise!"

"Sssh," came a raspy sound from her mouth, her eyes were focused on him, as best as they seemed able to be. "Don't worry,"

"Kagome, I love you," he mumbled, pressing her hand to his face, resting his forehead by her arm.

"I know," her soft words filled him with warmth as blackness encompassed him.

--

_Light..._

_...Li...ight..._

_Wake up... wa... up..._

_Light... Light..._

_Everyone's waiting..._

_They're waiting..._

_...Waiting for you..._

_...Light..._

--

Light opened his eyes, and they stung, and he lifted a hand to shield himself from the glare.

"Thank goodness," he recognized the voice. His mother was here. "He's awake,"

"Finally!" a masculine voice sighed in relief. His father, too?

"Light! We were so worried!" Sayu was here.

"The doctor was worried you were going to fall into a coma, Light. It's good that you're awake," Light groaned. L was here too.

"Are you hurting anywhere, baby?" his mother had mistaken his groan for one of pain.

"No, I'm fine," he struggled to rise. His mother pushed him down gently, instead, shifting the bed into its upright position. Looking around with his still focusing eyes, he searched for the one face that mattered the most.

"Where's Kagome?"

Light's answer came in silence.

--

_We hope that this abrupt finish to the serial bombings has truly put a close on these hurtful acts of murder- but there is always the threat. Police have taken special steps in forming a special section of the force that works with bombs and bombers, and have invested in a pair of bomb-sniffing canines._

_In memorial for the young university student who lost her life, the cafe that was bombed has changed its name to Higure Cafe, in honour of the gentle young woman, Kagome Higurashi. Though we are all saddened by the loss of this beautiful young life, Kagome will live on in the hearts of every life she touched._

--

Light slammed his fist down on the table, anger and sorrow welling up inside of him for what might have been the millionth time in his two weeks out of the hospital. His other hand, fisted, rubbed furiously with his eyes. Looking at the framed picture of his best friend, he was reminded of happier times- her smiles, her laughter. His vow- one he had sworn to himself long ago- ran through his head, strengthened by his sorrow.

_A utopia..._ his smirk was dark._ I will achieve it._

--

_"Have a little faith..."_

--

**fin.

* * *

**

**EDITED: 02/01/10**


End file.
